Consumers frequently capture videos using their smart phones and personal video recorders. However, only a small percentage of these consumers edit and share their videos with other people. Further, a consumer may find the editing of such videos to be a tedious process, as the videos are generally taken in a casual manner without much planning, and may contain only a few interesting moments. As more videos are generated by a consumer over time, the consumer may also have difficulty remembering the content of the videos. While most video playback devices may provide thumbnail image representations of the videos, such thumbnail image representations may not provide sufficient clues to the content of the videos.